Two Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest
by joseph.bloncourt
Summary: Two of comic books biggest headcases finally meet.
1. Chapter 1

Is he seriously writing a story about me this way?

What way?

You know, with words and stuff.

But words are used in your comics.

Yeah, but that has pictures.

Well just imagine the pictures in your mind.

That is just lame.

Look, it is just fanfiction not many people are going to read this.

What! No one is going to read this? But I am the merc with the mouth, how are people not going to read anything that I am in.

Because unless you are having sex with Sherlock or Harry Potter no one is going to read this.

Seriously? I have to bone Sherlock to get more readers for this crap writing. Okay well maybe the plus side will be after me and Sherlock homeboy hump like an Eyes Wide Shut meeting I might actually get smarter.

I don't think it works that way.

Your face don't work that way.

Okay, how about he adds a character in the story?

Oooohhhh I am good with team ups.

Good.

Who is it? Captain Merica? Or how bout my ol buddy uncle Snikt? Me and that hairy bastard need to bring some pride back in Canada.

How about this. It is going to be a surprise.

Dum dum dddddduuuummmmmmm

Harley was out in her normal stroll in the city. It was a brisk cool morning to feel the air. Everything was serene around her. But of course she was going to put an end to all that. All she needed was a nice bank to trash and steal and all will be right in the world. But there was no rush to rob a bank Harley thought to herself, the bank will always be there to demolish. Why not breathe in this fresh air.

Her serenity was lost when she noticed a strange costumed individual coming her way. Now Harley Quinn is used to many costumed men in her line of work. Her work of mayhem brings all around her all sorts of crazies towards her, Batman, Nightwing, Robin, or sometimes Batwoman if crime fighting wasn't being misogynistic. Sure there was the slight chance of having Superman coming along but Harley had to do something huge, like create a hundred meter tall robot that could eat half the city for that. And she has a degree in criminal psychology not engineering so that wasn't going to happen. You had to do a lot to bring an all-powerful alien at your villainous doorstep.

But this costumed individual was something that Harley never saw before. Probably someone new to the Teen Titans Harley thought. She hoped not, nothing worse than swinging a sledgehammer to a fifteen year old self - righteous punk. The man with a costume was red all over, almost like he was wearing full blown pajamas. But the accessories around his body was what got Harley her full attention. Handguns all around his waist and chest. Grenades accompanied whatever other destructive devices he had that was attached to him. Harley didn't know if she should attack him, or hug him.

Wade Wilson was walking along briskly hoping no one would notice the loud whistling of the golden girls theme through his charred lips. Wade couldn't recognize the neighborhood he was in, he over heard someone say the city's name. It was called Gotham, weird name. Usually they called New York City Gotham, but that was only when someone wanted to be pretentious and talk about Washington Irving and stuff. New York was just the city that never sleeps to Mr. Wilson, which meant 24 hours a day he was on the hunt for chimichangas. But there was no damn 7-11 in sight. So before he could harass an old lady for some information, Wade thought he saw a clown. Which would be creepy he thought. But this clown didn't have a fat look like Bozo, no to Wade it was a slender woman who either was into kinky stuff, or just didn't know when to stop planting the makeup.

But for every step closer that Wade stepped towards the strange looking clown lady, he grew fonder of her. And it seemed to him that she was taking a shine to him, her smile was enchanting, and her teeth glowed towards him, beckoning for him to come close to her. Wade straightened his mask, made sure his zipper was zipped, and checked to see if there was any leftover blood from last night's midnight massacre. Good Wade thought, that homeless bystander's intestines stain was finally off of him. Now it was time to give the Canadian charm. She continued to smile at him, giving Wade more confidence to give his best line. It was a line from one of his favorite movies "True Romance"

"You're a wh ooofffff"

The sledgehammer slammed his cranium very hard. And the next slam, and the next, and the next. All Wade could hear was the beautiful clown babe that was crushing his skull with an abnormally large wooden Sledgehammer saying "You ain't going to get me this time Deathstroke"

Deathstroke? Wade dumpishly thought to himself as the fifth hit of the hammer slammed his head "What kind of name is Deathstroke?"


	2. Chapter 2

Why would Deathstroke wear red? Harley thought. Is this a new get up? A new change of gear for everyone? If so why didn't she get that memo? When Harley realized that the smashing could end right about now, she walked away slowly. Deathstroke was very good at playing possum. But then again Deathstroke never whimpered as loudly as this before.

Many thoughts ran through the dismantled brain of Wade. One was the most obvious, why was his head being smashed? Another was did he forget to DVR X-Factor? But once all the smashing stopped from the big hammer thingy, Wade felt his brain getting back together. What he thought was lost memories were back again. The fun trials at Weapon X, the time he sort of impaled the Hulk, and the one time he coped a feel from Blackcat. But his last thought was the most important. Chop off the head of the person that did this damage, and get chimichangas.

Wade got up and put his hand on the first weapon he could feel. It was a grenade, a little over done, but it wouldn't be the first time he used it. Confucius said "Do not use a cannon to kill a mosquito." Bet the bastard probably thought grenades were better. Wade noticed before he could pull the pin from his wake up boom bomb that the person with the abnormally large mallet was the beautiful girl he saw a couple of hits earlier.

Harley couldn't believe it. The man he pummeled stood up completely healed. This wasn't Deathstroke she thought. It was some sort of abomination. Maybe something Constantine had encountered before. Either way it started to talk to her and he had a grenade ready.

"Okay, jester lady. I think we started on the wrong hammer. How bout we both put down our toys and pretend this didn't happen." Wade said.

"Look Deathstroke I don't know what your deal is, but if you think you are going to stop me from taking this bank-"

"Deathstroke? No my dear lady, Deadpool. The merc with the mouth. The Canadian sensation. You know….that guy"

"Deadpool? Never heard of ya. What's your real name?"

"Only if you promise second base"

"What? No"

"Fine, I hear it's overrated anyway and not as filling. Wade Wilson my dear voluptuous lady."

Harley was in puzzlement again. Deathstrokes real name is Slade Wilson. What was this guy's deal she thought? Wade kept thinking of boobs.

"Where are you getting at mister?" Harley said

"Where am I getting at? First off why do you sound like a nineteen thirties newspaper boy? You do realize its twenty thirteen right?" Harley was about to swing her hammer once again but the threating grenade in her foe's hand put a stop to it. "Now lady, the only hammer that is worse than yours is being wielded by blonde with pagan issues, so all you are going to do with that hammer is get me annoyed." Wade said.

"How come you heal so fast?" Harley questioned.

"Because I feel so much, I don't know. Blame it on Canadian heath care. Why you never met someone with this ability before?"

"No I haven't"

Wade looked around. He seemed more puzzle by the second. He thought maybe he was in a different section of Manhattan but it seemed that it might not be the case, He had to ask. "Now blame it the hundreds of concussions you have given me, but where am I?" It seemed to Harley that every second that she was around this man it was becoming weirder and weirder. "What do you mean where are you? You're at Gotham." She answered.

"And where is New York?" Wade asked.

"New York? I don't know what you are talkin about meat head."

Deadpool hung his head low. It was all coming back to him. He was in Doctor Strange's mansion. It was after midnight and the necromancer was talking some mumbo jumbo about Taskmaster going to another portal. Wade could never really understand what the heck that man ever said. That Tom Selleck mustache was always distracting him. It was like a caterpillar trying to molest his lips. But he remembered Doc strange doing weird stuff with his hands and opening some sort of magic hole that he needed to go through desperately. How many times Wade has heard someone telling him to go through their magic hole was beyond him. Either way Wade liked the game Portal, so maybe on the other side it'll be a round robot accompanying his adventure.

What Doctor Selleck didn't tell Wade was that he would get some sort of amnesia the minute he was on the other side. Stupid pornstache. Stupid hot Jester chick for smashing his head in. But then again, if it wasn't for the head smashing he wouldn't have remembered why he was here in the first place. Maybe there could be some use to this clown.

"Hey, Krusty the hot clown." Wade said to Harley as she was starting to leave.

"Want to go get a skulled human who has the ability to mimic anybody's fighting moves and take him to a magic hole where he would never come back again?"

Harley looked at the red pajama man, there was no way this guy was a threat. A loon yes, but not a threat. What else was she going to do today? Rob a bank for only Batman or his Boy Wonder to capture her and take her to Arkham? Nah Harley thought, that is a Tuesday thing.

"Sure, puddin." Harley answered Wade.

"Yes! Makeout contract?"

"No"

"High five is fine by me."


	3. Chapter 3

Wade and Harley were on their search for Taskmaster. Harley knew that this would be an easy pickup. From the description that her bipolar partner had described it wouldn't be too hard to find their target. But it seemed Deadpool was too easily distracted.

"Okay, first things first. I want to go to the nearest DVD store." Wade enthusiastically said. Harley asked "why?"

"Well I am in another dimension, so I want to see your entertainment." Harley wasn't getting Wade's logic.

"I don't see where you're getting at?"

"Look in my world there is a grand television show that everyone has seen and celebrated."

"What is it called?"

"The Golden Girls." Harley looked at Deadpool quizzically.

"There has got be a polar opposite of that T.V show. Maybe Brown Boys! No, wait that wouldn't make sense. Anyway that is why I want to look at your DVD's. Unless you don't have DVD's here, oh my god you guys still have Betamax's! My dear god, am I violating the Prime Directive?"

"Actually, that does kind of make sense. But I don't think that is a great idea right about now."

"Okay, whatever Dorothy."

"Harley."

"See you don't even know what I mean. This place gets sadder by the second."

It was a couple of blocks later when Harley came up with a plan to start off their search.

"Look, I know this guy that could give us information. He knows this city from back to front." Harley said.

"Good, who is it?"

"His name is the Penguin." Wade shook his head.

"Let me guess, he resembles a penguin."

"How did you know?"

"Just a lazy hunch is all."

Harley ignored his sarcasm. "It's only two buildings down. Let me go inside first, give me about ten or fifteen minutes. If I don't come out just start blazing inside."

Deadpool took out his swords, he wondered what was the ethics and morality of killing people in this world. Probably about the same as his. Funny how one hairy Canadian is considered a godsend of humanity but he being a Canadian as well is called a murder.

########################################################################################################

Harley has a checkered past with the Penguin, with multiple times she and her former lover Joker would pound his multiple henchman to gain new territory. It was natural for Penguin to feel some animosity towards her. But Harley was not associated with the Joker anymore. Maybe this was a good time to gain new alliances with the fat squabble.

Deadpool and Harley had reached their destination. It was a filthy alley with numerous rats swarming the place. Most likely because of the rotted carcasses of dead fish the Penguin ate raw, Harley never understood how someone with overabundance of eating live animals would still be a live and hold up a criminal empire.

"Okay, hang out here. Just give me like ten or fifteen minutes. If you here any loud noises you can come in and use those shiny toys you have "Harley said.

"Fine by me, I will just talk to this homeless guy over here. He seems like the type of guy who knows how the finances work in this city. You still want to carry that hammer with you?"

Harley looked at her Hammer, it will sure be a disadvantage if she went in empty handed, but she had to make the best of it. She gave the Hammer to Deadpool.

Harley stepped into the building. Harley's eyes adjusted to the darkness. She felt her guard being put on full alert in her new surroundings. Harley didn't actually disguise herself for her talk with Penguin, the loud clothing that Harley always wore would probably going to alert mostly everyone as she walked further into the building. The room she stepped into wasn't that big. Harley counted about eight men just socializing over beers. A couple of men gave a look from her presence, but nothing else. Harley was glad for it, she didn't want to start bashing heads in before she could get some proper information. She saw a couple of feet away from everyone the only other door in the room. As Harley walked towards it she heard a voice calling her.

"Hey, cute face. What'cha looking for? A bathroom to put on more makeup?" the voice behind her said chuckling. For some reason everyone joined in the laughter of the grand standing joke that was uttered. Harley held her sarcastic banter, and spoke to whomever made the remark.

"I'm here to see Penguin." Harley said as she turned around.

"Well that's who's here, clown face."

Harley finally recognized the face that was speaking to her, it was the Penguins. It must have been a casual day for him. Usually Penguin wore outlandish suits that sparked more attention that his abnormally large nose but today seemed to be more of relaxing attire. Penguin looked smug as Harley locked eyes to him. He could tell that she was here for some favor of sort. So that meant he already had an advantage.

"So what are you doing here my dear lady?" Penguin questioned. His full smile revealing shards of fish skin between his teeth. Harley contained her revulsion.

"I'm looking for someone. Someone that is new in this city. You know the ins and outs around here so maybe you could tell me the new talent that has come by around here."

Penguin paused. He seemed to know already the answer to her question, the thought of torturing her with his silence was something that he enjoyed immensely.

"Anyone in particular?" Penguin asked.

"His face is mainly just bone. I have heard that he could duplicate anybody's fighting moves. Which as you know would mean a lot to you and your crew"

Penguin sarcastically nodded. Harley figured he knew who she was speaking of, but of course he will toy with her. She regretted leaving her hammer outside.

"Look, you must know who I am talking about. I'm not here for trouble I just wa-"

"You are not here for trouble? Is that some sort of sick joke my dear friend? I have lost count the times you have burst through whatever quarters I have acquired with your boyfriend; blasting the doors and killing most of my men. And now since it seems you and your former lover don't have business together anymore, I am just going to believe you? No, that is not how it works right now. Not at all."

Harley was trying to bare the lecture. She knew that for the rest of her life, her crimes with the Joker was going to follow her. At least as long she was in Gotham. Once Harley knew Penguin was done lecturing she spoke.

"I know what I did Penguin, you don't have to remind me. You know who I'm talking about, he calls himself The Taskmaster, and from what I have been told he is very dangerous. So just give me some damn information." Harley knew she was about to cross the line, or maybe she already did.

"Dangerous? Oh my dear girl the only thing in danger are your legs, from being broken in half."

All the men in the room stood up suddenly. All of their eyes beamed towards her. Usually at times like this someone would panic. But not her, not Harley Quinn.

Harley side kicked the abdomen of the first man closest to her. It was essential for her to make the first move, and it was an instant success. She hoped to have the same success with the others as she was being surrounded. Harley hoped that the loud noise would alert her strange partner. Unless he was distracted with other things. Which was most likely the case.


	4. Chapter 4

"Have any fours?"

"Go fish, have any twos?"

"Go fish. Any ten's?"

"Barnacles! Yeah here."

"Sir Can I have some of your spare change since we are playing this game together?"

"Sorry I don't have any Gotham bucks or anything. Do you have any six's?"

"What do you mean Gotham bucks? I just need regular money."

"Oh….well let's play a couple of more hands and we will see what we can do. Six's?"

"You don't have any money do you mister?"

"I've got money my unfortunate soul. Just have to see if you are able to earn it."

"That's heartless."

"Now, now let's not get into ethics right about now. What matters is if you have any six's. Wait, did you hear that?"

"Hear what? Mister just a couple of spare change would do a lot for me right about now."

"Crap, my partner is in trouble. Hold the cards, if I catch you cheating I will cut your bum hands off of you."

Deadpool barged into the building with harrowing speed. He already had his two Katana swords out ready for battle when he noticed there wasn't anyone up to cut down. Wade saw Harley choking one man in the middle of about eight men whom were unconscious. She was trying to extract information from the man she was choking.

"Now when was the last time you saw him?" Harley aggressively said as her arm was wrapped around the Penguins neck.

"I saw him, argh about two days ago. Arrgghhh, he was asking for our best fighter. So I told him it was Batman."

"That's it?"

"That's all argh I could say to him. It's not like I know how to locate the Bat."

Harley dropped Penguin on the floor like rotted meat. She gave Deadpool a hard stare.

"What took you?" Harley said in a huff.

"You said ten to fifteen minutes. It seemed it didn't take you very long to get yourself in a mix of things eh sugar-"

Harley kicked Deadpool in the mouth. Harley wasn't in the mood for any other sly remarks from condescending men.

"Ow! I'm not the villain here sweet feet. "Deadpool said with a bleeding mouth.

"And I am not your secretary. I am not going to do all the heavy lifting just so you could have a pow wow with a homeless guy out front."

"Is that a sex position? If it is let me get my urban dictionary."

Harley was already regretting her partnership. She didn't fully get why she was on this mission. It surely wasn't a money thing. Deadpool did not promise anything of the sort. What was it that was intriguing her for this whole mission? Deadpool got up and dusted himself off. He looked around the wreckage.

"So not much information from this guy?" He said.

"Nothing."

"Well let me have a little talk with the guy and see what little more info I can achieve."

"Fine, I'm going to wait outside. The hard work is already done." Was Harley's last words as she walked out.

Deadpool looked on as Harley stepped outside. It was best to get Taskmaster as quick as possible before his only alliance stepped out on him. He then gave a look at the Penguin. Deadpool thought his own face was hard to look at, but this needed to be done.

"Okay, Mr. Penguin. What my friend Harley did was considered PG-13. What I'm going to do to you will make even the Faces of Death look tame. Now open up and say ah."

Deadpool walked out of the building with blood on his clothing. Harley's eyes brightened as she saw the blood stains.

"Did you kill him? Please tell me you didn't kill him." Harley nervously asked.

"No, but he sure wished now that I did."

"What more information did he give you?"

"Well it seems that my little friend went to see a guy named Deathstroke. Which sounds like a cheap rip off of my likeness, I might have grounds to sue him."

"And what would he want from Deathstroke?"

"Easy, his likeness or more likely his fighting style. It's what he does."

"Fine, I guess we could find Deathstroke."

"Sounds good to me"

As they were walking out of alley, the homeless man that Deadpool had played cards with earlier spoke.

"Sir, how bought that change?"

Deadpool responded in the best way that he could. "No speake ingles mister."

"DICK!"


	5. Chapter 5

Harley knew where Deathstroke was being held up: Blackgate Penitentiary. Located in the Gotham Bay off of the city, the prison held criminals that weren't as "Mentally Disturbed" as the one's in Arkham Asylum. Last Harley had heard Deathstroke was being held up after a run in with the Green Arrow and had been in Blackgate for the past couple of weeks. Harley hoped that they were in the penitentiary in time before a big disturbance was about to go on. The ferry wouldn't take no more than thirty minutes to Blackgate but Deadpool had other plans. And it involved a Jet Ski.

"You know we would've been there already by now." Harley yelled over the Jet Ski motor.

"Sorry can't hear you over the sound the awesome Jet Ski." Deadpool enthusiastically said.

Deadpool knew that this wasn't going to be an easy job, not in the slightest. But if getting from point A to point B always a Jet Ski would always be his number one choice. Besides, he liked the way Harley's chest rubbed against his back. Jet Ski and Boobs, what a beautiful combination Deadpool thought.

"So since we are going to take a while why not you tell me more about yourself? Deadpool yelled over the motor. Harley sighed, she knew it will come to this in some way. So might as well get it out of the way.

"Okay fine. I used to be a psychiatrist and I….what are you doing?" Deadpool stopped the Jet Ski, there was no problem with it but he stopped it anyway.

"Well you're not going to yell out your whole story to me are you?" Deadpool questioned.

"But we have to get to Blackgate as soon as possible, and it's bad enough that you chose this sort of transportation-"

"Well make the story short then. Okay so you were a psychiatrist, how did that make you feel." Deadpool put a finger over his mouth to seem intelligent. It did the opposite. Harley didn't know what would constitute a "short story" for her situation. But she tried anyway.

"Well like I said, I used to be a psychiatrist and I used to work at Arkham Asylum. A pretty good one actually, not many people my young age were able to work in Arkham. But Jeremiah Arkham saw something in me that I probably didn't see in myself. "

"What was it?"

"Potential…..potential." Harley was silent for a moment, she was surprised that Deadpool was too.

"I was evaluating one of the inmates. His name was The Joker, no proper name was attached to him. He had been in and out of the Asylum multiple times, so I didn't know what sort of help I was going to bring, but I thought it was best to prove that I belonged in the staff. So I guess you could say that I became too empathic towards my patient. More so then the other doctors. So I became this "Harley raised her hands up in victory, but the victory later turned to sadness.

"Something awoke in me that I never thought possible. I don't know what to call it- Rage? Happiness? Awareness? I don't know, but my life hasn't been the same ever since. And I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing. Guess you could say the jury is still out on that. There is more to it than that of course. Maybe I will tell you later about it. So what's your story?"

Deadpool thought for a second. His story was never as thought provoking as Harley's. Her story sounded something from Sylvia Plath novel. Wait, she did write the Da Vinci code right? Anyway, it was best to give his short story.

"I had Cancer, a doctor told me he could cure it. He did, and now I am this." Deadpool turned around to start the Jet Ski. Harley seemed frustrated after hearing his story.

"Wait! That's it? You had Cancer and now you're this?"

"Guess you would have to find out more later." And off they were to Blackgate.

They finally arrived on the shore of Gotham Bay. Deapool and Harley didn't notice any inmates running out of Blackgate, so that was sort of a good sign. Harley hated going to prisons, which isn't an original feeling she thought. It wasn't the confinement that she hated, it was the looks of the other doctors. For the rest of her life she would be an example of how not to evaluate a criminal. The opposite of Mary Sue, the perpetual screw up. If one doctor gave her one condescending look Harley promised to cold clock them.

Deadpool and Harley arrived inside Blackgate. So far it was quiet, not knowing yet if that was a good sign or not. But the first bad sign was once they saw no one at the security desk.

"I could bet five Gotham bucks that he is unconscious on the floor behind the desk." Deadpool said.

"I am sure of it too, and there is no such thing as Gotham bucks"

Harley went around the desk, and both Harley and Deadpool were right. A large man with a bowling man's body was unconscious on the ground. Harley could hear the sound of guns clocking behind her. It was Deadpool getting ready, he gestured a gun towards her to take. Harley shook her head.

"I don't do guns" Harley said.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say. Until a bullet starts heading towards you everyone stops being a pacifist."

Harley sighed, she was armed only with her hammer. She didn't know how long that would last for what they were about to head into.

"You know where Deathstroke is?" Deadpool asked.

"Kinda, just have to look around I guess."

"Deduction is key, HEY IS THERE A DEATSTROKE HERE?" Harley wanted to smack Deadpool, but maybe that was the best solution anyway. There was no way they were going to get there mark being silent.

"DEATHSTROKE WHERE THE HECK ARE YA" Harley yelled.

The building was still quiet. As they walked deeper and deeper inside Blackgate, Deadpool had that once in a while tingling sensation. The same that his old friend Spider Man would have. He used to think it was the incoming puberty that was bestowed on the young superhero, but as it was explained to Deadpool by the frustrated web slinger, It usually is his minds way of telling him that trouble was about to go down in a second. Deadpool tightened up his pants, flexed his muscles, checked his breath for the oncoming storm that was about to come towards him and Harley.

Deadpool and Harley stepped into the main penitentiary floor when a large bang was belted out, followed by lots smoke. Harley and Deadpool were blinded by the smoke but there visions got worse once they were dropped onto the floor by unknown assailants. Harley assumed that it was Batman that knocked her back to the floor, her assault on Penguin were probably making the rounds around Gotham so it wasn't too far-fetched that he would meet her here to take her down. But on second thought why would the Bat really care about what she did? He was only interested in her because of her affiliation with The Joker. Ever since Harley vowed never to associate with the clown it was like breaking up a long standing relationship that included his friends. Joker's friends only hung out with her since she was with him. And once that debauchery was over The Joker's friends never wanted to hang out with her again, metaphorically speaking of course.

Deadpool hoped to be rendered unconscious in the hopes of waking up into his world again. Maybe this whole situation is a whole elaborate ruse by Shyamalan. wasn't a Supervillan, but did you see his last couple of films? He had to have some sort of diabolical plan to destroy the planet with horrible movies. But it seemed that he was still awake, and being forcibly held against his will.

When the smoke cleared there was a tall, but not too tall figure standing before him. The man didn't have a true face only a skull, his head was covered with a white hood. It was The Taskmaster. Usually in moments like this Deadpool's mind had the film score to Raiders of the Lost Ark when Arnold Ernst Toht walked into the tavern in the beginning of the movie. What was that actors name? He had to have seen that film like a thousand times but yet he never knew that actors name. Was it Rick Moranis? No. Wait, yeah it had to be, it all makes sense now.

"Are you thinking of Raiders again Wade?" Taskmaster frustratingly said.

"Of course how did you know?" Deadpool said with a smile that could be seen fully through his mask.

"Because you mention it every time you see me."

"That's because you have never seen it. Which in my opinion makes you the villain to me."

"One day Wade, I am going to c-"

"Cut my tongue, yeah you say that everytime to. You know you have no true originality buddy, we are in a different dimension and yet you still can't go against the grain. I don't even know why we are even arch enemies. "

The Taskmaster took out his long sword and placed it against Deadpool's neck. He has thought many times to cut off the Merc's head and place it in acid. But he had always feared that he would return in some way annoying him for the rest of his life, whether physically or spiritually.

"Come on Task man you can't do that now, that would spoil our fun." Deadpool said not feeling a ting of fear over his predicament. Harley was shaking still the cobwebs as she heared the conversation between Taskmaster and Deadpool. She was thinking of multiple ways of getting out of this situation. First breaking the two prisoner's arms that was restraining her, then choking out the hooded skeleton man that had to be Taskmaster. But those thoughts were wiped away once she saw who were not too far behind from him. It was Deathstroke, and the prisoners were alongside with him. This simple endeavor with a mentally delusional assassin was getting harder by the day. Robbing that bank sure seemed interesting right about now.


End file.
